Mobile phones may allow users to associate different ring tones with different contacts or groups of contacts. Mobile phones may also allow users to automatically block or ignore contacts or groups of contacts. In some cases, ignoring contacts may be scheduled as being enabled or disabled according to time, user input or device location. However, configuring these contact or group-specific settings may be tedious and likely to become out-of-date, and the block or ignore settings may relate only to contacts stored on and known to the mobile phone. Moreover, blocked contacts may attempt to overcome the block or ignore settings by performing actions such as performing multiple calls in a row.